


ski lessons

by remangel98



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ADAM DRIVER OWNS ME, Adam Driver Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week (Star Wars), Reylo Kinkuary 2021 (Star Wars), Reylo Smutember (Star Wars), Reylo Weekly Challenge (Star Wars), Skiing, Star Wars AU - Modern Reylo, Star Wars Modern AU, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology, Winter, adam driver went skiing and i can’t stop thinking about it, he looked so good in those pants oh my god, reylo au, reylo smut, ski resort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remangel98/pseuds/remangel98
Summary: Rey recently got a job as a ski instructor at a ski resort and is tasked with giving one of their Members a private lesson. Rey feels bad for thirsting over a client, but things change when Ben admits that his motives aren’t so pure either.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	ski lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT PUBLISHED SMUT BEFORE SO BE NICE OR ELSE

Rey had only been a ski instructor at Blue Ridge Ski Resort for a few weeks. She taught so many kids the “pizza / french fry” technique that the words are starting to sting at her tongue.

The snowfall was light tonight. Calm, tranquil and not quite fitting with her mood. She wasn’t expecting to get so sick of kids so quickly. Really all she wants is a break from the same, monotonous routine of teaching four-year-olds who don’t even want to be there. She just wanted one person who actually wanted to learn. 

Rey’s boots clanked heavily against the floor of the rental room. Little kids scurried around in their wet socks trying to find the return counter without dropping their equipment. It was leaning towards the end of the night, so the only people going out were those with memberships with Blue Ridge who wanted private lessons, and she was too new at the job to get selected for any of those clients. Rey glanced at the list of names longingly before sitting down on a nearby bench and began unbuckling her boots when her manager stepped in from the lounge, a tall, broad-shouldered man behind her. His pants and coat were both a brilliant white, but that wasn’t what caught her eye.

It was the his towering height over her manager Grace, who was taller than Rey but still only barely reached the height of his shoulders. It was the way one of his hands gripped his two ski-poles, two thick fingers easily looping around them and squeezing them tight in a way that made Rey’s throat clench. It was his dark, amber eyes and the way they seemed to match the hair falling below just his ears that made her want to curiously run her hands through it while she stood close enough to see the individual speckles of color in his iris.

“Rey! Are you there?”

Rey jolted back to reality and up from the buckles of her boots and sat normally. Grace looked her up and down before speaking again. “This is Ben Solo, he’s one of our Blue Card Members and his instructor is unavailable, so he’ll be taking you instead.”

Rey almost choked on the air in her lungs.

_He’ll be taking you..._

“Oh! Um, I-“

“His lesson was scheduled for 9pm and it’s already fifteen passed so restrap and get started.” And then she walked out, leaving Rey in a nervous, blushing state with the towering man in front of her. She looked up at him and gave him what she hoped was a normal smile.

“Alright Ben, let’s go outside then? I’m not familiar with your level of training so where would you like to start tonight?”

When he finally spoke, she felt the timber of his voice at the bottom of her spine.

“I’m uh, actually new at this. I’m gonna need a good teacher to show me the ropes.” Rey had to stop herself from staring up at him for too long. She swallowed, pretending to adjust her boot in some way while she forced that feeling in her lower belly down.

_I finally get a chance to teach an actual adult and my body chooses NOW to betray me?_

“Right, well let’s go out to some flat snow where we can work out some of the basics, and then we’ll put you on a hill!” He grabbed his skis and followed her outside.

When they settled on a spot that was well-lit and unaccompanied by the other rich clients who could afford private ski time, Rey turned to him again. She noted the quiet music playing from a faraway speaker and was thankful it somewhat muted the sound of her own heartbeat in her ear.

“Alright! Lesson One, clicking into your skis?”

 _“That’s_ the first lesson? Putting my foot into a latch?” Rey laughed with him. “It might be harder than you think.” She grinned up at him and tried to pretend she didn’t see his lingering gaze on her lips. Rey kneeled down in front of him and set Ben’s skis down by his feet. She looked up at him from the ground and did her best to act like she wasn’t about to choke on her own tongue.

“So-, the toe of your boot is going to fit right into this little wedge piece, and then you knock the heel of your boot into the wedge in the back. You’re gonna fee weird and imbalanced, so we’re taking it slow and doing one foot at a time, ok?” Rey stood back up watched his footing as he followed her instructions. The first ski went on smoothly. It was when he moved to knock his heel into the back restraint of the second ski that he lost his balance, rocking forward and looming over her even more.

He pressed his weight on her shoulders to steady himself while Rey reached for his midsection to hold him up. Ben slid on his skis a bit while he regained balance and Rey could barely breathe. He wasn’t crushing her or anything, but feeling his weight like that had breathed new life to her fascination with the size of him.

Ben either picked up on this or saw her blushing face, because the smirk on his face made Rey want to melt into a puddle. She cleared her throat, gave him his poles back and continued with the lesson.

Rey was thankful that, for the most part, the rest of the lesson went by without incident. There was a moment when she swore she caught him checking her out, and the ride up the ski lift had a kind of sexual tension she’d never felt before. Otherwise, she seemed to have successfully ignored her hormones throughout the bulk of the lesson. When Ben said he wanted to try one of the bigger hills before the lesson was over, Rey was apprehensive and Ben was weirdly pushy. She had settled with the idea of watching him leave, going back to her room at the resort and using her imagination and her fingers to appease the side of her she was trying so hard to subdue. She just wanted to end the torture of not touching him and sleep off the fever he’s induced inside her but he kept insisting they keep going higher.

“I’m not gonna go do a speed-run of the Black Diamond, i just want to try my luck at one of the moderate hills!” He shook the snow from his hair and looked back at her, his skis latched together standing next to him, tucked into his arm.

“You started skiing today, Ben. I’m not sure that trying your luck with anything is a good idea...”

“Aren’t I paying you?”

Rey stopped and looked up at him with a not-so-subtle glare. “You’re paying Blue Ridge to be taught how to ski. I’m getting paid to teach you and make sure you don’t hurt yourself or die on our hills.”

He shrugged and set his skis down in the direction of the lift. “So come with me. Make sure I don’t hurt myself or die...”

Ben scooted off and Rey huffed behind him. Rey was flustered and frustrated. When the lift came to meet the back of their knees, her mind was occupied with thoughts of him. Another tense, but longer, ride on the lift. “Why is this important to you? What’s making you rush to the bigger hills?”

Ben was quiet for a moment, contemplating something while Rey took another opportunity to look into his eyes up close.

“I have a son...”

_Oh..._

“And he’s obsessed with my ex-wife’s new boyfriend because he’s been teaching him how to play hockey...”

_Oh?_

“So this is you trying to beat your ex-wife’s new boyfriend? Get good at skiing fast so you can teach him something cool and win your son over?”

“I guess i thought i’d try to kill a few birds with one stone, you know? Coming here seemed like a good idea. My son has always wanted to ski but I never knew how, so there’s that. I’d be doing something fun with my kid, trying something new, and - well... when my ex-wife and her new boyfriend got together a few months ago they were so... obnoxious about it. She was in my face, talking to me about his accomplishments, just saying whatever she could manage to say in the time it took me to come pick up our son... And now the guy’s slowly pulling my son away with all this sports shit,” Rey laughed lightly at the term. “and I’ve found myself in a position where I might be able to get my son back, but also... get back at my wife..."

Rey froze in her seat next to him, stopping herself from going wide-eyed. She hoped the wind-burn had been a good enough cover for the heat on her cheeks and in her core. Her breathe caught in her chest and she couldn’t think of any sort of intelligible response.

_oh my god oh my god oh my god_

The lift was approaching the top of the hill and Rey almost forgot to move. It was Ben’s hand squeezing her knee while her glossy eyes stared back at him momentarily that got her off the bench and gliding down with him. They stood at the top of the hill, looking down hill. At this time of night, only a few people were still on the slopes, despite them being open for another hour.

With a heavy blush still resting delicately on her cheeks and the feeling of his hand still lingering on her thigh, she let out a shaky sigh and glanced over at him. His hair was dusted with snowflakes and blown in every direction. His cheeks were red with a similar burn to hers and his gloved hands gripped his poles in the same way he did when they met a few hours ago.

“Are you sure about this? Once you take off, there’s no going back.”

He made sure he was clicked into his skis properly before placing a pole in each hand and steadying himself. “Worried you won’t get a paycheck if i take too hard a tumble?” She huffed. “That’s only part of it,” she defended.

Ben grinned and looked into her eyes as if he was looking into her mind. “You’re coming though, so i’ve got nothing to worry about.” He scooted off and began turning back and forth to slow down the way she taught him. Rey followed quickly behind, yelling corrections and warnings over the blur of the wind. He wasn’t bad at all, and Rey knew that Ben would probably do fine on a hill like this in daylight and good weather, but the only light they had were those on the ski lifts and the snowfall had gotten heavier in the last 30 minutes. She cursed the man and his giant stature and endearing family story for making him so desirable that she couldn’t think clearly. While Rey was second-guessing her judgement, she sees Ben lose his footing and tumble towards the tree-line on the right side of the slope.

“Ben!”

She quickly follows him, picking up the skis that he lost during his fall on her way to him. Quickly unfastening her skis, she knelt down next to him and checked him over for any obvious injuries. “Are you alright?!”

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned up against a tree with a low chuckle. “Yeah, i’m fine. Only thing bruised is my ego...”

Rey cursed at his skis, noticing a broken latch and taking her gloves off to examine it further. “Shit, we’ll have to walk the rest of the way down the hill...” she stopped when she saw Ben staring at her. They hadn’t been this close to each other yet. She sat on top of her feet, hands perched delicately on her knees to keep herself from reaching over and running them underneath his jacket and down his chest. _This is such a bad idea... but god he looks so good..._

Rey coughed, unsure of how to handle his gaze and the tension between the two of them and the snowfall.

“Seriously, you’re not hurt? Did you hit your head at all? Knees and legs, all fine and...” she paused to put a tentative hand near his knee, just like he had done to her on the lift a few minutes ago,”... working properly?” Once she felt the warmth of his leg, she was too nervous to move again. Rey swallowed her nervousness, her hunger for him outweighing her worries about getting caught or fired. Ben’s eyes darkened as they followed her hand, no longer gloved.

“Promise. Where do you think I went wrong? Why did I fall?” Ben asked slowly. His eyes found hers again, but his gaze was just as intense, penetrating her. She felt him in her bones, realizing his eyes were just as heated and powerful as his voice.

Rey fought to find her breath. “Maybe learning to ski to make your ex-wife jealous isn’t a good starting point for instruction...”

He rested his heavy hand on top of hers, almost completely covering it. “Maybe...”

The winter chill blurred around them and snow was still falling, but she slowly started removing his glove finger by finger with her other hand, slowly, giving him plenty of chances to pull back, but he never did. His hand was sandwiched between hers, his palm resting over hers on his leg, and her right hand seemed to be teasingly stripping away his reservations about taking a much younger woman, _his fucking ski instructor_ , in the trees on a slope.

“On the other hand... fucking me until the snow melts beneath us might be a really, _really good_ way to make your ex-wife jealous...”

Ben didn’t waste any time. He grabbed the front of her coat and pulled her over him, straddling his lap. Rey let out a little whimper as she grinded down onto his crotch. She ran her fingers through his hair like she had imagined going when she first met him. The strands were soft on her finger tips but his lips were softer, pillowy but forceful against her own. His hands ripped her jacket off before settling on her hips, a deep groan ripping from his throat as he pulled her down harder on him. “We need to take off some layers. I want to feel you,” he moaned into her mouth.

Her breath puffed with blind desire. She’d do whatever he said. Anything he wanted. He watched her eagerly strip off her winter gear as he did the same. He began toying with the waistline of her leggings, his grip on her pants building the friction between them and pulling her down onto him harder. Rey grew impatient and moved to rip off her bottoms herself, but stopped when his hand wrapped around her arms and held them together behind her back, the bottom of his fist resting on the curve of her ass. His other thumb slipped into her warm mouth and pressed down on her tongue, holding her jaw like she belonged to him.

 _“So fucking eager._ Needy little thing wants me to fuck her right here, huh? Where anybody could pass by and see?”

Rey shook at his words and nodded with his thumb still in her mouth. She sucked on his thumb before attempting to pop him out of her mouth like candy, but he simply nudged it back in passed her lips. She was breathless and excited, panting on his hand. She sat on him in an undershirt and the leggings she always wore under her gear to keep her warm. She was burning from the inside out.

 _“Use your words,”_ he commanded. Rey practically growled on his thumb.

 _“Please use me, Ben. Fuck me for as long as you’d like,”_ she panted over the thumb in her mouth, _“i’m all yours.”_

Ben tugged his thumb out of her mouth and flipped them over in the snow, Rey laying on his discarded coat and him on top of her. He dug is face into her neck, kissing the hickies he left behind while he tugged her leggings up to her knees and found her pussy with his hand, those thick fingers Rey noticed in the rental room making quick work of her panties, tearing them out of the way and teasing her entrance.

_“So fucking wet for me...”_

Ben didn’t waste any time. Two of his fingers crammed their way inside her and he played with her tits while he fucked her with his hand. Rey used the sleeve of his jacket to keep herself from screaming too loudly, afraid that one of the few people on the hills would notice the skier finger-banging his instructor into the snow as they passed by. _“B-Ben”_

He groaned at the sound of his name leaving her lips and the feeling of her squeezing him. _“You gonna cum for me, sweetheart? Huh?”_ Rey cried out underneath him as her whole body shook. With the sweet sound of her gushing around his fingers as she came with a muffled scream, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He pumped her slowly to edge her down, but didn’t stop as he moved to unbutton his own pants. Rey squirmed and jerked with his fingers inside of her as she eyed the heavy bulge in his pants. Ben couldn’t take his eyes off her as he pulled his fingers out of her and held them in front of her mouth, “Clean them off.”

Rey grabbed his hand with both of hers and delicately placed both fingers in her mouth and sucked, kicking both of her knees back towards her chest as an invitation for him to continue. When Ben finally got his cock out of his pants, it was red and throbbing. He tapped it over Rey’s tummy a few times, and Rey, still occupied with his fingers in her mouth, felt the weight of it passed her bellybutton and felt herself somehow get even wetter for him. He pulled his fingers back and she gasped when she saw it.

 _“How’re you so big...”_ she whimpered to herself under her breath.

He stroked it just above her pussy while running a hand through his hair once before steadying her by resting an open palm over her belly, holding her tight little body just where he wanted it. He gazed down at Rey, opening herself up to him with her three little buns torn out of their place, cheeks and nipples pink. He almost felt bad for defiling something so angelic... _almost._

Ben slammed into her so hard, it took her breath away. He paused when he was as deep as he could go and rutted his hips into her even more, groaning impossible low right into her ear. She felt him in her belly, so deep she couldn’t feel her toes. The loud moans from both of them were accompanied by the even louder slapping of his thighs on her, shoving her deeper into the snow each time he sunk deeper into her.

_“Ugh, so tight for me...so good for me, letting me use you like this. You like that, don’t you? You like being my little fuck toy...”_

It wasn’t a question. Ben knew she loved it. He could feel her pussy clenching on his cock every time he spoke. Rey could barely see straight as he pounded her, her head occasionally knocking into the tree he has rested against when he fell. She watched his eyes glaze over as he watched her tits bounce in time with his thrusts.

Ben pulled her ankles up over his shoulders and help her hips up, and Rey tried pulling her shoulders up and resting her weight on her forearms so she could watch, but the force of his thrusts knocked her flat onto her back again and all she could do was scream for him.

 _“You gonna cum for me, Rey?”_ Her nose crinkled as the pressure in her lower belly grew and grew. He bent over her even further, moving his hands to the back of her knees and pressing her legs down to her chest. _“Please cum in me,”_ Ben’s head shot up to meet her eyes, his cock somehow getting even harder inside her just at her words. He didn’t stop pounding into her, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. _“Are you- ugh,”_ He was so close. _“Are you sure?”_ She nodded frantically, her eyes threatening to close from what could only be equated to an overdose of some kind, unable to form a coherent thought as he reached around her thigh and pulled it even closer to him, pressing it to his middle, pushing her even further into the snow. Rey was overwhelmed. The full weight of his body on top of hers, the feeling of every inch of him splitting her open over and over again, her walls clamping down on his cock like it was meant to stay inside of her. _“I’m gonna fill you with my cum, gonna cum so deep inside you that it spills out around my cock and onto the snow, fucking pumping you so full of me.”_

When she felt it, it was explosive. A white-hot burst of warmth that spread from her gushing center all the way through her body, bringing feeling back to her toes for a moment and ripping a scream from her throat. When Ben came, he let out a strangled moan into Rey’s neck, slamming into her one last time before feeling his cum fill her. He rutted into her as they both came, riding out their orgasms together for the few minutes it took to come down from the high. Rey twitched around him, breathing unevenly into his ear, his head on her bare chest.

Ben was the first one to speak in between panted breathes. “...I think i want to take you to my room and make my ex-wife really, really, really jealous...” Rey laughed into his hair before reaching for her clothes. “First we have to walk all the way down the slope. Then we can think about round two.” Ben reached over for his pants and coat before smirking down at her. “And a round three, and a round four...”


End file.
